Unmanned vehicles are designed to operate in remote locations and environments that are dull, dirty, or dangerous to humans. These unmanned vehicles are remotely controlled using radio communications. The radio communications require either a line-of-sight (LOS) link between a base unit and the unmanned vehicle or a satellite link between the base unit and the unmanned vehicle. The benefit of unmanned vehicles is reduced due to limitations of the communication links. The LOS link between the base unit and the unmanned vehicle, for example, can be broken and control lost when the unmanned vehicle travels behind an obstacle or over the horizon. Communication over the satellite link is subject to propagation delays and is also adversely affected by bad weather. Therefore, another alternative is desired.